Lust at First Sight
by seventhSINwrath
Summary: 45 themes and 45 sentances conerning the couple Hidan x Naruto. Warning: Yaoi and mentioned sex. Read and review please!


Lust at first sight

Summery:

45 themes and 45 sentences.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto

Warning:

Yaoi, mentioned sex.

Paring:

Hidan x Naruto

* * *

Lust at first sight

* * *

_**#01--Lust at first sight:**_

The first time Hidan spotted the blond, he was pretty sure it was lust at first sight. It was only weeks afterwards that, having realized he missed the load-mouthed Jinchuuriki, that he realized it was more along the lines of 'love at first sight'.

_**#02--Blood**_

Hidan loved it when Naruto came back soaked in blood after a mission or after they spared. It was the sexiest thing he's ever seen.

_**#03--Jashin**_

It was only a matter of time until Hidan got Naruto to convert for him, after all the blond would say yes to anything after he had throughly pounded the blond into their bed.

_**#04--Akatsuki:**_

It had taken Hidan a full three weeks to get Naruto to agree to join the Akatsuki ( he had hinted that if the blond was with them than he could gain the power to bring back the Uchiha gaki, he wouldn't have to worry about them hunting him down anymore and his village would be safe) but it had only taken him an hour to get the Akatsuki to agree to let him join. Because Hidan was fucking scary when he was pissed.

_**#05--Ramen**_

Hidan had finally, after three years, gotten Naruto to get over his Ramen addiction. Only to form one of his own.

_**#06--Uchihas**_

Hidan didn't know what it was about Uchiha's taking a liking to his blond, but he swore to Jashin if the girly-haired bastard touched his kitsune again he'd skin him alive and than feed him to Zetsu. And he meant that about both Itachi and Sasuke.

_**#07--Warm:**_

Despite what people might think, Hidan did like making his blond happy. Which was why he finally gave in and agreed to let his kitsune get a pet rabbit. And it was worth it, because the second he caved in his Naruto rewarded him with a scorching kiss and a warm smile.

_**#08--Forget:**_

Over the years, Naruto began to forget that he joined the Akatsuki to get Sasuke back. In fact he started to forget the youngest Uchiha all together, which pleased the silver haired shinobi greatly.

_**#09--Apples:**_

Hidan's favorite food was, surprisingly, apples. Which was why, on Hidan's birthday, Naruto put down his miso ramen in favor of an apple.

_**#10--Presents:**_

Hidan was never good when it came to shopping, especially when it was a _gift_ he was shopping for. But when Naruto's birthday--_his_ Naruto's birthday--came he sucked it up ( stole some money from Kazuku) and went gift shopping for his blond. He eventually came across a kitsune shaped locket. It was perfect.

_**#11--Hobby:**_

Hidan loved nothing more than to have a night in with his lover, pounding his sexy blond into the bed...or the wall...or the ceiling...or the floor...or the bathtub.

_**#12--Gentle:**_

Hidan was surprisingly gentle with Naruto. Why? Because despite his demeanor and his love for blood, he was really a softy underneath it all. Or at least thats what Naruto says, Hidan just says the blond's delusional.

_**#13--Week One:**_

The first week Hidan attempted to get Naruto to join the Akatsuki had been a total disaster. Nothing he tried had gotten the blond to even _think_ about joining them. But that didn't mean he was going to give up though, because he'd do whatever it took to make the blond his, and Naruto joining the Akatsuki was one step towards just that.

_**#15--Candy**_

It wasn't really surprising when the Akatsuki members found out Naruto loved candy. Though it was a complete shock when they found out Hidan, blood loving, sadistic, potty-mouthed Hidan loved candy as well.

_**#16--Tobi:**_

Like Hidan said before, it was like Uchiha's were _drawn_ to his Naruto. And again he swore no matter how much of a 'good-boy' Tobi was if he groped his Naru-chan again he'd sacrifice him to Jashin.

_**#17--Dandelions:**_

Dandelions were Hidan's favorite flower because they reminded him of Naruto. Naruto's favorite flowers were blood-red Roses because they reminded him of Hidan.

_**#18--Blood II:**_

Naruto loved it when Hidan came back from a mission covered in blood. It was the sexiest thing he's ever seen.

_**#19--Love:**_

It had been three years after the got together that Hidan finally said the three words that Naruto had longed to hear, he had promptly fucked the silver haired ninja right after his confession. After that Hidan made sure to tell the blond those three 'magic' words every day.

_**#20--Chicken soup**_:

The first time he got a cold, Naruto had expected chicken soup or medicine. What he did _not _expect was Hidan to bring home a famous Medic nin ( whose name he never learned) and then threaten him to 'make his Naru-chan better or he would sacrifice him to Jashin'.

_**#21--R.I.P:**_

Sasuke just never learned.

_**#22--Fluffy:**_

Surprisingly Hidan _did_ like Naruto's bunny, fluffy. So he, _not-_surprisingly, sacrificed Fluffy to Jashin. Naruto wasn't to upset, because he probably should have expected that. But that didn't stop him from making the silver-haired nin buy him a _new_ rabbit (whom he named Fluffy II).

_**#23--Deidara:  
**_

Hidan didn't know what it was about people getting crushes on his Naru-chan, but after the 'Deidara incident' ( where Deidara groped his Naru-chan and was than beaten till unconsciousness) Hidan wasn't going to take anymore chances, he decided to do the only thing he could think of that would keep people from hitting on/groping his Naruto. Killing everyone in the world besides him and Naru-chan.

_**#24--Death**_

Hidan's plan didn't really work out. Not that he didn't try ( Tobi, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori the guy who delivered the pizza, Sasuke, Neji, Shino, Kiba, the phone insurance guy, Suigetsu and Sai who are all in the hospital, are proof that he tried ) but because every time he attempted to rid the world of his Naru-chan's stalkers Naruto would distract him. And by distract him he meant he'd look up only to see his Naru-chan covered in blood and he'd get extremely horny. And—well--you know what happens after that.

_**#25--Vampire:**_

Naruto swore with the way Hidan loved blood he could be a vampire. And the way he hated the sun, was extremely pale and despised crosses, his suspicion only increased. Not that he cared that much, because _damn_ Hidan looked sexy in a pair of fangs.

_**#26--Fangs:**_

If Hidan only knew one thing, it was that Naruto looked fucking sexy in a pair of bloody fangs. Which is why he thanks Jashin everyday the teen has Kyuubi sealed in him.

_**#27--Snow:  
**_

Naruto loved it when it snowed, he'd go out and make snow kitsunes, have snow fights with Tobi and Deidara and make snow-Hidan's. Hidan loved it when it snowed because when Naruto came inside he'd want to warm up. And that meant they'd fuck till morning and them some.

_**#28--Christmas:**_

Despite the fact that Hidan didn't celebrate Christmas, he still gave his Naru-chan the best x-mas the blond ever could have hoped for--every year.

**#_29--__Sick:_**

Being immortal and all Hidan would never get sick. But that didn't stop him from pretending if only to get his Naruto into a frilly nurse's outfit.

_**#30--Hot chocolate:**_

Another reason Naruto loved Christmas was because every time he came inside from playing in the snow Hidan would always be there with a cup of hot chocolate for him.

_**#31--Chocolate:**_

Naruto loved chocolate covered strawberries. Hidan loved chocolate covered Naru-chans.

_**#32--Cake:**_

Hidan, surprisingly, made a great chocolate cake which is one of the reasons the members of Akatsuki looked forward to Naru-chan's birthday. Because it was the only day ( besides on his own) that Hidan would make one.

_**#33--Finally:**_

I told you, it was only a matter of time until Hidan got Naru-chan to convert for him. But that didn't mean Naruto was about to give up Christmas.

_**#34--Konoha:**_

Naruto could honestly say he didn't really miss Konoha, all the hate-filled stares and the accusing words. But that didn't stop him from missing his precious people, which was cured when Hidan took him to Konoha for vacation.

_**#35--Week Two:**_

If the first week of trying to get Naruto to join them was a disaster, than the second week was a train wreck. But that didn't make Hidan's will waver, it only made it strengthen.

_**#36--Preggers**_

Naruto had been pleasantly surprised when he found himself pregnant, because now he could eat whatever he wanted ( coughramencough) and no one ( coughHidancough) could complain about it. Plus it meant him getting waited on hand and foot.

_**#37--Kisame:**_

Hidan had been silently grateful to Kisame when he finally got together with Itachi, because it meant one less person after his Naru-chan's ass.

_**#38--Anniversaries:**_

Hidan wasn't really the type of person who cared about dates, that included anniversaries ( but didn't include his Naru-chan's birthday) the only reason he took the time to remember their anniversary is because the last time he forgot his Naru-chan held out on him for a month and made him sleep out on the roof.

_**#38--Red:**_

Hidan loved it when Naruto used Kyuubi's chakra, because it meant the blond would be horny afterwards. And because a Kyuubi-fied Naruto was fucking sexy.

_**#39--Speech:**_

Naruto loved it when Hidan cursed, it never failed to get him horny.

_**#40--Fetish:**_

Hidan never expected his Naruto to have a fetish for bondage, but that didn't mean he didn't completely love it.

_**#41--Heero:**_

Surprisingly it wasn't Hidan or Naruto who named their first child, it was Tobi. And the only reason Hidan agreed to let the annoying child-like brat name him is because he agreed to stop molesting Naruto if they let him name their first born. But apparently lying is easier when one hides their face behind a mask.

_**#42--Halloween:**_

Hidan decided that Halloween was his favorite holiday because not only did he get a shit load of candy ( curtsy of Naruto) but because he got the pleasure of seeing Naruto dress up as a nurse, again. And shortly afterwards he decided he hated it because not only did _he_ get to see Naruto dress up but everyone else.

_**#43--Week Three:**_

Hidan had finally gotten the blond to agree to joining them. How? By promising the blond would be taught by everyone in the Akatsuki and that in three years tops he'd be stronger than the Uchiha gaki could ever imagine.

**#_44--Forgetful:_**

The only reason Naruto forgave Hidan after a month was because he was starting to feel the withdrawal of not having sex for so long. But the fact that Hidan had gotten on his knees and _begged_ him for forgiveness did help.

_**#45--Naive:**_

Hidan was glad his Naru-chan could be so naive when it came to other people hitting on him, because other wise he'd have to worry every time they order a pizza.

* * *

Fin

* * *

I was traumatized when I found out there are no Hidan Naruto fics. So I decided to help out the HidaNaru fandom. Hope you liked it!

Review!!


End file.
